Songfic Trilogy
by Mieko Kagetaka
Summary: Wufei finds out he\'s in love with the Perfect Soldier but Heero\'s in love with Death. Shounen ai warning, that means boy/boy love! No Like, don\'t read, ne?
1. Everything You Want

Title: Everything You Want   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela   
Song: Everything You Want performed and written by Vertical Horizon (used   
without permission) Strictly for entertainment.   
Pairings: Yes, I have pairings this time: 5 + (1x2) confused on the math?   
read on!   
Warnings: shounen ai, language, complete and utter angst   
Notes: This is the first part of the Songfic Trilogy. C & C is most welcomed!!!!   
  
***guitar riff, Meela steps up to the mike and sings ****   
  
Somewhere there's speaking   
It's already coming in   
Oh, and it's rising in the back of your mind.   
  
You never could get it   
Unless you were fed it   
Now you're here and you don't know why   
  
****fades into the scene before you****   
  
  
Wufei sped down the twisting roads ouside of the manor that the G-boys   
were temporarily inhabiting. His mind in a frenzy of torment and emotion   
(yes! emotion!) worse than normal. That morning during his meditations, he   
was given a shocking realization. Wufei was beginning to truly care about   
Heero. But the problem was that Heero and Duo were together, although rumor   
had it that Heero wasn't treating Duo right. Heero was taking Duo's   
generosity and love for granted. As much as Wufei cared for Duo (of course   
he wouldn't let Duo know he gave a damn), he knew Duo deserved better than   
what Heero gave him. //Why can't Heero appreciate Duo more? Duo does   
everything to keep Heero happy but it's never enough. Heero, why are you so   
blind?//   
  
***Meela leans into the mike and sings***   
  
But under the skinned knees   
And under skid marks   
Past the places where you used to learn   
  
You howl and listen   
Listen and wait for the   
Echoes of angels that won't return   
  
****fades*****   
  
Wufei sped even faster on his cycle, try to lose himself in the motor's   
lullaby. He would give anything to have Heero, but he felt it was his duty   
to remind Heero of how important Duo was. He needed to suppress these   
conflicting feelings for Heero.   
He knew the last time he felt this way and it had ended in disaster. Never   
again, he had vowed. Never! But, didn't he deserve to be happy too?   
//Dammit, Heero why are you such a jerk yet so wonderful?//   
  
*******   
  
He's everything you want   
He's everything you need   
He's everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be   
He says all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But he means nothing to you   
And you don't know why   
  
************   
  
Wufei pulled off the main road near the lake. He jumped off the bike and   
sat near the water. He picked up some skipping stones and threw them   
violently across the water. He was so furious at himself for falling into   
the "trap" he kept preaching about to the others. If he wasn't so into   
honor, he'd simply just steal Heero from Duo. But, alas, he cared about   
Duo's feelings as well. //I'm such a weakling// In his years of lonliness   
and solitude, he was searching to feel complete again. he wasn't expecting   
it to be Heero of all people!   
  
****Meela goes back up to the mike****   
  
You're waiting for someone   
To put you together   
You're waiting for someone to push you away.   
  
There's always another   
Wound to discover   
There's always something more you wish he'd say   
  
He's everything you want   
He's everything you need   
He's everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be   
He says all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But he means nothing to you   
And you don't know why   
  
******fades******   
  
"Fuck! " screamed Wufei, "I don't have time for this nonsense. What the   
hell am I doing here?!"   
  
Wufei, furious at his own torment (like that's something new, ne?),   
couldn't help but feel that longing to be the one Heero would hold at night.   
To be with someone with the same protocol for battle without regret. The   
strength, the passion.... //Shit! Dammit it all to hell! If Duo ever found   
out, I'd be willing to suffer whatever the God of Death would bestow on my   
wretched soul. It's just not fair!//   
  
***Meela wipes the sweat off her forehead and leans into the mike again***   
  
But you'll just sit tight   
And watch it unwind   
It's only what you're asking for   
And you'll be just fine   
With allof your time   
It's only what you're waiting for   
  
**** fades****   
  
After calming down a bit and accepting his truth, Wufei gathered himself   
up and started doing some katas to clear his mind. To give him an outlet, to   
rethink these absurd feelings, to be patient on what's to come. //I'll just   
act normal and put this on the back burner for now. If Heero and Duo are   
meant to be together, then so be it. If they fall apart, I shall be there as   
well.//   
  
********   
  
Out of the island   
Into the highway   
Past the places where you might have turned   
  
You never did notice   
But you still hide away   
The anger of angels who won't return   
  
He's everything you want   
He's everything you need   
He's everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be   
He says all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But he means nothing to you   
And you don't know why   
  
************   
  
Having thought everything though, Wufei decided that he should talk to   
Heero about treating Duo better. It was the right thing to do. After all,   
he would want the same for himself, ne? Trying to fully convince himself,   
Wufei got back on his cycle and headed back for the manor. But he thought of   
how happy Trowa and Quatre were, their torrid love affair. He thought about   
how Heero and Duo were in the beginning of their love, so innocent, so right.   
He had to isolate himself from the 2 couples because he wished he was with   
someone too and tried to refocus on mission at hand instead. It sucked to be   
alone.   
  
Wufei gritted his teeth and pressed harder onto the road, increasing his   
speed even faster. His heart beating louder than the engine beneath him, his   
thoughts screaming Nooooooo! His heart cried out: //Heero belongs with me!   
I'm his soulmate, not Duo! Duo deserves someone to understand him fully and   
not be so cold and distant. I can live with the coldness. It should be me!   
Me!! oh, Heero, why can't you see that?!//   
  
  
***Wufei steals the mike from Meela and screams***   
  
I am everything you want!   
I am everything you need!   
I am everything INSIDE of you   
That you wish you could be!   
I say all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But I mean nothing to you   
And I don't know why...   
  
  
And I don't know....   
  
why?   
  
Why?   
  
And I don't know............   
***Wufei drops the mike and stalks away leaving Meela with her mouth dropped   
open***


	2. Iris

Okay, by popular demand, here's a sequel to EYW. I wasn't planning the   
wonderful responses from it. Arigato everyone. ::glomps everyone and passes   
out pocky:: It was gonna be just an isolated story, but by the request of so   
many wonderful people, I came with a sequel to it. Gomen for any lil typos or   
booboos. I hope you will enjoy ::curtsies and passes you guys out some Lime   
soda:: Swish this around a bit and swallow. ;) hehehe   
  
  
Title: Iris   
Author: Mieko Kagetaka / Meela (Meela76@aol.com )   
Song: Iris performed and written by Goo Goo Dolls (without permission,   
solely for the entertainment of others - so don't sue, merci!)   
Pairing: 5 + (1x2) although..... *wink* shounen-ai you guys, aren't you   
proud of me?   
My first GW citrus flavored fic! :)   
Warning: um, none except language, shounen ai, a kiss... oh yeah ANGST!   
Notes: This is the much demanded sequel. C & C of course :) Arigato in   
advance.   
  
//...// - of course thoughts   
"..." = do I really have to explain that one?   
  
Iris.....   
  
****Meela sits on a stool, light beaming down on her as she looks up and   
sings***   
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you   
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't want to go home right now....   
  
*****fades*****   
  
  
Wufei staggered into the darkness of the manor. He was shaking and his   
mouth was dry. The others were asleep. He silently walked past Quatre &   
Trowa's suite, then slowed up as he walked up to Heero's and Duo's suite. He   
slowly opened the oak door and walked into the bedroom wheen the two lovers   
laid, arms entwined. He walked over to where the sleeping Duo was. The   
moonlight shined her light upon his beautiful heart-shaped face, so peaceful.   
Wufei reached out and touched Duo's cheek....   
  
"Gomen, my dear friend. please forgive this soul and try to understand."   
  
Wufei sighed and walked over to Heero's side. //He even looks serious   
when he's asleep.// He smoothed back Heero's bangs carefully so he won't wake   
him up.   
  
"Good night, my Perfect Soldier. How lucky you are to have so many who   
love you. All I want is to be loved like you are. I want you to be happy.   
Ai shiteru, Heero Yuy."   
  
With that, Wufei bent down and whispered a soft kiss to Heero's forehead.   
He looked upon Heero once more before he walked away.   
  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Wufei closed the door behind him and slowly walked to his own suite.   
//Hmmm, 1:32am - still early for me// He took off his shirt and loafers and   
sat on the edge of the bed, head slumped between his thighs. He couldn't   
hold it in much longer. It had been years since he'd cried. He cursed   
himself as the tears fell one by one. He angrily wiped them and started   
punching at the punching bag in the corner. The harder and faster he   
punched, the more tears fell down his face. //Weakling! You pitiful fool!   
Heero would not want a pathetic baka like you! Fuck you, Chang Wufei!//   
With that, he simply fell to the floor, fist and teeth clinched, his toned,   
sweat-glistened body shaking violently as uncontrollable sob streamed down   
his beautiful face.....   
  
***Meela sways back and forth as she sings, a single tear runs down her own   
cheek***   
  
And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life   
And sooner or later it's over   
I just don't want to miss you tonight.   
  
***fades****   
  
There was a soft knock at the door. Wufei straighten up and wiped his   
tears and cleared his throat.   
  
"Wufei, it's me."   
  
"Come on in, Yuy," Wufei simply stared at the punching bag, couldn't   
look at him, "Did I wake you?"   
  
"Been awake for hours actually. Light sleeper. What's going on? Quatre   
was worried sick about you when you stormed out of here, Wufei" said Heero as   
he entered the dark room.   
  
Wufei blinked at the unusual talkative state Heero's in, "Had some shit   
to think through, that's all" //Why is my mouth so dry?//   
  
"You all right now?"   
  
"Not really,no," Wufei shrugged trying to be nonchalant.   
  
"Care to tell me or should I leave?"   
  
"You sure you want to know?" Wufei asked as he got up and sat   
indian-style on the bed.   
  
Heero flopped on the bed and stared at the door, " Hn. Enlighten me."   
  
Wufei took in a deep breath and shook his head to clear it. //Damn, why   
is my mouth so dry?// He glanced at Heero's lovely face and then leaned back   
to look at the ceiling.   
  
"There's something we need to discuss, Yuy"   
  
"About..."   
  
"Duo."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"You need to stop taking him for granted. He loves you, Yuy, he'd die   
for you." //As would I, Heero//   
  
Heero sighed and nodded, "I know, Chang. When you left, Duo got angry at   
me. Told me to loosen up and start loving him like I used to or else he's   
gone. I've never been so shocked in my life. Hn."   
  
//Wait until you get a load of me// Wufei simply nodded, "So what   
happened?"   
  
"I apologize and we're ok now"   
  
//Apologize? Heero?// "Good, that's wonderful, Yuy"   
  
"Wonderful? Spill it Chang Wufei."   
  
"What you mean, Yuy?"   
  
"Don't bullshit. Your eyes and voice speak volumes. There's more you   
wish to say to me."   
  
//Damn him... This is it, now or never.//   
  
"Hai, there is more. Earlier I had an awakening. Something I haven't   
felt since my wife died. The truth of the matter is - - I care for you, Yuy."   
  
A small gasp escaped from Heero's lips. Wufei grimaced at the sound.   
//Shit//   
  
"Don't.... don't say anything, Heero. I know you're in love with Duo.   
That's why I had to tell you to treat him right because he's my friend and I   
do care for him as well."   
  
"Wufei..."   
  
"Please just listen. I love you, Heero Yuy but I will not hurt Duo in   
the process. Not for you. I shall be leaving first thing in the morning."   
  
"Like hell you are, Chang!" Heero cradled Wufei's face in his strong   
hands, "you are not going anywhere. We need you here. I need you here."   
  
"Let me go, Yuy," Wufei choked out, tears streaming shamefully down his   
proud face //Need me?// "Forget about me, Yuy."   
  
"I'm afraid can not do that, Chang Wufei," Heero looked into his eyes,   
into his very soul.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I can't, " Heero bent down to kiss Wufei's trembling lips. He   
ran his tongue across Wufei's lips and seized his mouth in a kiss full of   
hurtful need.   
  
*****Meela leans into the mike****   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
***fades***   
  
Wufei tensed immediately when he felt Heero's lips on his. Never been   
kiss by a man before, he tensed up but realized how soft, how gentle Heero's   
lips felt on his. He relaxed a bit. //Wait! What about....?//   
  
"Just kiss me, don't think, kiss me back, Wufei."   
  
With that, Wufei closed his eyes and kissed Heero back softly. Delving   
his tongue deep into Heero's mouth, claiming it as his, wanting more of him.   
A moan escaped Heero's lips as he melted into the kiss, enjoying being taken   
by this Chinese warrior. They embraced each other, kissing each other like   
there was no more tomorrows to be granted to either one of them. Wufei broke   
away first, breathing deeply.   
  
"Wait," Wufei panted, trying to gather his wits about him again.   
  
"Mmmmm..," Heero said, voice huskily with need, "what's wrong?"   
  
"What about Duo?"   
  
Silence. Nothing more... Heero just stared at Wufei and caressed his   
tear-stained cheek.   
  
***Meela leans back and sways back and forth***   
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your eyes.   
When everything feels like the movies.   
And you bleed just to know you're alive.   
  
*****fades****   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Wufei, for this moment, let us not worry and just feel."   
  
"I will not hurt you or Duo. I WILL NOT!"   
  
"Chang Wufei, such an honorable man. Almost to a fault. You will hurt   
me if you do not kiss me."   
  
"Heero," Wufei sighed as he shut down the fortresses around his heart   
for this moment and claimed Heero's eager mouth again. Tongues dueled   
frantically, hands touching, caressing, holding... Moans intermingle between   
them. Two strong proud men, only this moment matter. No more egos, no   
coldness, no pride, just this moment.   
  
***violin- bridge moment here***   
  
Heero kissed Wufei's neck and kissed his tears away. He whispered kisses   
over Wufei's eyebrows, tear-filled eyes, his tear-stained cheeks and   
trembling swollen lips. Wufei kissed him back with equal need, just living   
this moment. He could die afterwards, but he needed this moment.   
  
  
****Meela leans back into the mike, voice rough with need***   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
I just want you to know who I am.....   
  
I just want you to know who I am.............   
  
***vanishes****   
  
[GASP! *CRASH*]   
  
The two broke the kiss and looked towards the sound. There was Duo,   
slumped at the door next to the broken glass on the floor.   
  
"Wufei?! Heero?! What the hell?"   
  
TBC


	3. The First Taste

Title: The First Taste   
Author: Meela (Meela76@aol.com )   
Song: "The First Taste" performed and written by Fiona Apple (without permission, solely for the entertainment of others - so don't sue, merci!)   
Pairing: 5 + (1x2) although..... that WILL change!!!*wink*   
My first GW citrus flavored fic! :)   
Warning: Language, shounen ai (that means boyxboy love), lime... oh yeah ANGST!   
Notes: This is the much demanded sequel. C & C of course :) Arigato in   
advance. The some Kleenex and some Sprite or Limeade for that deep down body thirst. :)   
  
//...// - of course thoughts   
"..." = do I really have to explain that one?   
  
"The First Taste"   
  
[GASP *CRASH*]   
  
  
The two broke the kiss and looked towards the sound. There was Duo, slumped at the door next to the broken glass on the floor.   
  
"Wufei?! Heero?! What the hell?!"   
  
"D-Duo! It's not what you think...," Wufei said startled.   
  
"Like hell it's not! Heero, how could you?! I'm outta here," Duo walked out of the room.   
  
"Duo, wait!" Heero got up on the floor and went after Duo and stopped him in the hallway.   
  
Wufei stared after the two and shook his head. He put his hand against his kiss-swollen lips and closed his eyes against unshed tears. He started remembering the kiss, how soft Heero's lips were, how surprisingly gentle Heero was, how Heero made him feel special, how Duo's face fell when he saw them together. //Not like this...// He got up from the bed and walked over to his window. The moon's light shone down on his sculpted chest and torso. He stared over the mountains up ahead and grit his teeth, muscles tensed.   
  
~~~~~~~   
***Meela starts to sing***   
  
I lie in an earlier bed, thinking late thoughts   
Waiting for the black to replace my blue.....   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
"Duo, listen to me-" Heero said as he grabbed Duo's arm. Duo yanked free from his grasp.   
  
"Listen to what, Heero? I don't need to LISTEN to anything, I saw it all! I thought you said you'd change, Heero. I thought you respected me more than that. What the hell's going on?" Duo glared at Heero, pulse racing in his ears, fighting back the urge to break down and just leave this place. He'd had enough and he wanted answers, now. Duo leaned back against the wall, propped one foot against the wall and crossed his arms, "Well?"   
  
Heero stood in front his lover and studied his eyes, gauging them. //It's not what you think, Duo. It's not like that...//   
  
"Duo, do you know the real reason Wufei left today?"   
  
"I thought he was just being his normal pissed off at the world self and needed a break,"Duo waved his hand nonchalantly, brushing off the question at first, "Why? And what's this got to do with me finding you two kissing behind my back?"   
  
"We didn't mean to do that, it just happened."   
  
Duo snorted and crossed his arms again, "Well, that just makes it all honky dorry now? That's supposed to make me feel better? Why did you two kiss in the first place?"   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
"I'm leaving," said Wufei to the moon, "I've done enough. I'm not worthy of their love. Or anyone else's. I didn't mean to kiss him back... yes, I did... or did I? I'm so weak. Why couldn't I find someone else instead of this? I'd better go now before I hurt even more."   
  
Wufei turned his back on the moon and clinched his fists. The short fingernails pierced his skin and he began to bleed, but he didn't care. He could hear muffled voices in the hallway since his door was still open. After a tormented moment, he slowed down his breathing and grabbed his duffel bags. He opened one of the drawers and stuffed his clothes into the bags. He wiped a stray tear from his already tear-streaked face and cursed at himself.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
I do not struggle in your web   
Because it was my AIM to be caught....   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
"Are you willing to listen to me, then?" Heero asked the now very quiet Duo.   
  
Duo just nodded and glared.   
  
"The real reason why Wufei left was because he was upset that I wasn't treating you right."   
  
"Hmmph"   
  
"He told me that I should be more considerate about your feelings and not take your love for granted. That you deserved better than that. He made me realize how I had hurt you in the past. If I didn't realize that I was wrong when you confronted me, I would have never thought to apologize." Heero grabbed Duo by the shoulders, pressed him harder against the wall, "Please understand that."   
  
Duo just stared back at his lover with cold eyes, "That doesn't explain why you two were kissing."   
  
Heero's eyes stayed locked with the violent violet eyes which glared back at him. He took a deep breath, "Wufei also left because he realized that he cared about us a great deal. He loves us. Especially you. But he didn't want to hurt you because he loved me too. I had no idea. He never wanted to hurt you. He came in late and he had been crying. I happened to awake and heard him. I came in to find out what was wrong and he told me. The kiss was unexpected, but non-regrettable. We didn't do it in spite, it just happened. He loves both of us, but he don't want to interfere with our relationship. I can hardly imagine what he's going through with this."   
  
Duo's eyes soften a bit. He shook his head to clear it, "He's in love... with both of us?"   
  
Heero nodded and gently caressed Duo's cheek, "He is. He's been alone for so long and he's always felt the outcast between us two couples. It must be hard for him. It took courage to admit his true feelings. He didn't mean to hurt. I kissed him first. If you need to be angry at someone, be angry at me."   
  
"Heero," Duo said, still trying to make sense of the situation, "I'm sorry for thinking-"   
  
"You had every right, you didn't know. I'm very sorry if I hurt you. Just please do not be angry at Wufei. He wanted us to be happy. I care about him too."   
  
"You do?"   
  
Heero nodded.   
  
Duo thought about this for a moment,"So do I... how will this work?"   
  
"By sharing. He needs love just like we do. I'm willing to, are you?"   
  
Duo thought about it some more, before he could answer, they both heard the door close. "Wufei!"   
  
Both Heero and Duo took off after Wufei.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
But Daddy LongLegs I feel that I'm finally growing weary   
Waiting to be consumed by you...   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Wufei has left a note on Trowa & Quatre's door on his way out. He jumped on his motorcycle and secured his duffle bags. He looked back at the mansion, looked down, then started up the engine. Revving it up, not caring that he might wake anyone, he wiped yet another tear and cursed.   
  
"Wait! Stop! Wufei!!" Duo shouted while and Heero ran out outside.   
  
Wufei looked behind him then looked away and closed his eyes. Then he turned off the engine and just sat there looking at the speedometer as the couple walked over to him. He felt his bike shake a little as Heero was starting undoing the straps to the duffle bags. Duo walked over to Wufei, "Chang Wufei, where the hell do you think you're going?"   
  
Wufei blinked and looked at Duo, "I'm going away. I've caused too much pain here."   
  
"Like hell you're leaving, you never hid a day in your life. Why start now?" Duo looked deep into Wufei's ebony eyes. Tearing away from Duo's gaze, Wufei exhaled, "But you and Heero were fighting. I caused that. I don't deserve to be your friend after that."   
  
"But you're wrong, Wufei," Heero said, now at Wufei's left side,"you are needed here with us. We need you."   
  
"So what now? Are you two okay? Really okay?" Wufei asked as he looked at the couple.   
  
"Yes. Come back inside with us. Besides, I have your bags, you're not going anywhere."   
  
Wufei slowly gets off his bike, extracted the key and walked behind the couple back into the house.   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Give me the first taste   
Let it begin   
Heaven cannot wait forever   
Darling, just start the chase   
I'll let you win   
But you must make the endeavor   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Back in Duo & Heero's room, the trio sat on the edge of the bed. Wufei sat in between them and had that dry mouth feeling again. They had told him what they had discussed and Wufei was dumbfounded though he didn't dare show it. They were willing to including him in their relationship as an equal. They just needed his answer. Wufei, shocked at the very idea of a three-way relationship, simply stared at his bloodstained hands. Duo noticed the blood and went off to get some cleansing materials. Heero sat silently while awaiting Wufei's answer. He listened to Wufei's slow breathing and could hear his own heartbeat surprisingly fast. The silence was comfortable. Duo came back in and and kneeled in front of Nataku pilot and held his hand out.   
  
"Let me see your hands."   
  
Wufei closed his hands for a brief second then leaned forward a little bit in order to offer his hands to Duo. //What am I doing? Am I really going to consider this? The love of two men? I do deserve such compassion?//   
  
Duo gently cradled Wufei's right hand as he dab peroxide-cotton ball at the cuts in his skin. The white bubbles formed and disappeared. He set the cotton ball away and begin cleaning the rest of the hand carefully. At each fingertip, he whispered a kiss and then proceeded with the next finger until all fingers were cleaned and blessed. Wufei took a sharp intake of air as Duo began giving his left hand the same treatment. Duo looked up to Wufei and smiled when he finished. "All better."   
  
  
Wufei nervously looked at Heero and Heero whispered a kiss on his tear-stained cheek. Wufei's heart started racing full throttle and he looked back down at Duo. Duo sat up just then and cradled Wufei's face in his strong hands. Wufei swallowed and looked deep into Duo's violet eyes. He lifted a shaky hand and gently touched Duo's cheek and then smoothed out his now unbraided mane. //So soft...// Duo smiled lightly and then brought Wufei close to him. He whisper his lips across Wufei's trembling ones and kissed the corners of his mouth. He ran his tongue across and gently coaxed Wufei's lips apart to kiss him fully. His tongue darted inside Wufei's warm mouth. Wufei closed his eyes and moaned softly. He felt Heero's hands run up and down his bare back, sending shivers down his spine as Heero planted kisses against the scars and down his spine.   
  
***Meela, with a faint smile, sings***   
  
Oh, your love gives me a heart contusion   
Adagio breezes fill my skin with sudden wind   
Your hungry flirt borders intrusion   
I'm building memories on things we have not said   
Full is not heavy as nearly as empty, my love   
Not nearly my love, no nearly......   
  
********   
  
Wufei felt tears falls down his cheeks again as the kiss deepened between him and Duo. Pent-up feelings from years denied came forth and swept Wufei in its wake. He raked his hand through Duo's hair from the nape and held on as he surrendered into Duo's demanding, needful kiss. Heero watched how his new lover responded to Duo's kiss. //Beautiful...// Heero leaned back against the pillows and watched as Duo showed Wufei love that he couldn't even imagined. A faint smile briefly crossed his face as he closed his eyes and hear Wufei's slight moans, stirring a feeling deep inside like the first time he heard Duo's first moan.   
  
Duo was first to break the mesmerizing kiss and looked at Wufei. Wufei looked beautiful, his eyelashes curled up and his kiss-swollen lips begged to be kissed again. Duo reached behind Wufei and took off the band that held his beautiful raven-colored hair captive. He ran his fingers through Wufei's hair and kissed his eyebrows, his nose, his cheeks, his neck. Wufei laid his head against the hollow of Duo's shoulder and breathed ever so silently. Duo lifted Wufei up and placed him on the bed with Heero and sat back as Heero caressed Wufei's cheek and smoothed his hair down. Into the night, Heero and Duo welcomed Wufei into their lives once again, but this time, into their hearts.   
  
********   
  
Give me the first taste   
Let it begin   
Heaven cannot wait forever   
Darling, just start the chase   
I'll let you win   
But you must make the endeavor   
  
*********   
  
Owari


End file.
